Dance
by FanKnight
Summary: Song fic, Taisuke, When the chosen have a reunion after 7 years away from each other what things have changed?


**FanKnight: Well after getting an Ipod nano for an early birthday present and listening to 'I hope you dance' like 40 times, I've come up with this little one shot! Hope yall enjoy it!**

**Taichi: Fan-Kun doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02**

**Daisuke: Nor does he own 'I Hope You Dance' Lee Ann Womack owns and sings it!**

-------------

**Dance**

It'd been six years since they'd saved the digital world from the last threat of darkness. The chosen had grown since then, and boy had they'd grown. No longer 'children' they were coming into their own.

In a rare occurrence the entire team of Japanese chosen were in their home town for once. With some good quick planning by Yagami Hikari, the group and their families had gathered in the Sakura field park.

The sun grew tired, as it's ruby rays spread through the park, lights flickering on as a small stage seemed to glow about the pink. Talk and laughter filled the grounds as the group was rather large.

"Time for some singing!"

The group cheered, a few of their own walking up the small stage as the pulled out a few instruments. Yamato grinning sheepishly as he pulled out his guitar, he nodded to Mimi who giggled and ran up the stage as well.

"For our first song, Yamato and I thought we'd sing a little song Hikari-chan wanted dedicated to her older brother, the original goggle head and our leader!"

Hikari turned a bright red and smiled, hiding her face in Takeru's chest as the group laughed warmly. Taichi grinning as he laid back, waiting to hear the song his sister had chosen for him.

"As you all know by now, Yamato and a lot of us, have traveled to America and it's had quiet an impact on us, but Japan is our home and always will be!"

A round of cheers went around once more before Yamato grinned, looking out to see Sora blushing slightly. Mimi winked to Koushirou as he blushed as well, hiding behind his set pretending to adjust the snare drum.

"Alright then enough talk!"

"This is for you Taichi-kun! 'I Hope You Dance'."

Taichi froze, his face turning slightly pale as Mimi grinned at him, his brown eyes wavering as the one person he hadn't seen all night pulled walked on stage with a bass guitar in hand.

Daisuke Motomiya; the boy in question hadn't changed at all, though he no longer wore his idols goggles, his face remained the same perfect shape and shade. He waved to his friends and family, as he had been at a job interview.

Mimi seemed to burst with joy at seeing the boy, Daisuke only laughed as he was hugged tightly, his face turning a bright red as she whispered something to him. He shook his head rapidly until Yamato laughed loudly and smacked him on the back with approval.

Grumbling the second generation leader only nodded, his face a deep dark red.

Clearing her throat once, she smiled as the lights lowered, Daisuke beginning, Koushirou following soon after, both seeming to move with the music even more as Yamato entered, with a grin that could match Taichi's Mimi began, earth voice awing the crowd as even more began to gather.

"_**I hope you never loose your sense of wonder."**_

"_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger."**_

"_**May you never take one single breath for granted."**_

"_**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed."**_

"_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean."**_

"_**When ever one door closes I hope one more opens."**_

"_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance."**_

"_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…"**_

Taichi turned a bright red, his face promptly the definition of red as his brown eyes wavered from Mimi's grinning face as she sang powerfully to Daisuke's half lidded eyes as he watched Taichi, a small smile on his face as he licked his lips. An old habit he'd picked up from Taichi long ago.

"_**I hope you dance."**_

"_**I hope you dance."**_

"_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance."**_

"_**Never settle for the path of least resistance."**_

"_**Liv'n might mean tak'n chances but their worth tak'n."**_

"_**Love might be a mistake, but it's worth mak'n."**_

"_**Don't let some help'n heart leave ya bitter."**_

"_**When you come close to sell'n out reconsider."**_

"_**Give the heaven's above more then just a pass'n glance."**_

"_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…"**_

Taichi too licked his lips, the words seeming to break the walls he'd put up around his heart. He'd broken Daisuke's long ago, in doing so protecting his own. Daisuke had been so young; Taichi could never ask of him what he needed at that moment.

"_**I hope you dance."**_

"**_Time is a real and constant motion always"_**

**_  
"I hope you dance"_**

**_  
"Rolling us along" _**

**_  
"I hope you dance" _**

_**  
"Tell me who"**_

_**  
"I hope you dance"**_

**_  
"Wants to look back on their youth and wonder" _**

**_  
"Where those years have gone"  
_**

Daisuke only sang along when needed his eyes seeming to steal all of Taichi's attention. He loved those eyes, like pools of chocolate he could get lost in forever. He still remembered, that night when he'd told Taichi how he'd felt. All those years ago, that kiss he stole, it had been his first and Taichi had given it right back. He'd never forget, but he wasn't a child any more and he wondered now. Was he able to give Taichi what he needed now?

**_  
"I hope you still feel small"_**

_**  
"When you stand by the ocean"**_

**_  
"Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens" _**

**_  
"Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance"_**

"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"  


"**_Dance"  
_**

Hikari looked at each of her favorite goggle boys, their eyes were locked, Daisuke seeming to be calm as anything oddly enough, Taichi was red as a cherry, his eyes locked with Daisuke's as Mimi continued her powerful song.

She knew what this song would bring back. She'd heard it visiting Mimi earlier that year, and though it fit the two completely.

"**_I hope you dance"  
_**

"_**I hope you dance"  
**_

"**_Time is a real and constant motion always"  
_**

"_**I hope you dance"  
**_

"**_Rolling us along"  
_**

"_**I hope you dance"  
**_

"_**Tell me who"   
**_

"**_Wants to look back on their youth and wonder"  
_**

"_**I hope you dance"  
**_

"**_Where those years have gone"_**

"Tell me who"  


"_**I hope you dance"  
**_

"**_Wants to look back on their youth and wonder"  
_**

"**_Where those years have gone"_**

The words seemed to fade into the night sky, as an eruption of applause came quickly, many had gather. Mimi and Matt just bowed, Daisuke and Koushirou finishing out the song with solos before giving small bows. Koushirou sat back at his drums as Daisuke walked off the stage, placing his bass on its stand.

He looked about once, smiling to his family as Mimi began to sing another song. He could have sworn she was singing something, the group had split into couples and were now cuddling.

Giving a small smile to the scenes unfolding; he quickly made his way to one of the many coolers. Smiling as people complimented him on his playing the song before he pulled a root beer, sighing in relief that it was cold.

Popping the lid his eyes wavered for a moment as he looked up from the can to see Taichi standing before him, a rather odd look upon his face as his eyes locked with Daisuke's.

"It's…been awhile…Daisuke…"

"I know…"

He couldn't find anything to say, he took a sip of his drink. The cold liquid slipping down his throat caused him to shiver. His eyes shutting he shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Can…we talk some where?"

The younger smiled, nodded as he followed the elder to a sakura tree, he leaned against it as his idol turned his back to him, looking unto the shimmering stars.

"I still remember that night…."

He smiled slowly, taking another sip of his drink as he licked his lips. It was sweet, just the way he licked his drinks.

"So do I…did you really expect me to forget my first kiss?"

Taichi chuckled, turning to face the younger boy a grin upon his face as he looked him over. Licking his lips as he did, his eyes darkening in thought.

Daisuke couldn't help but blush now, as the older boy's eyes looked him over. He couldn't help but shiver, as he remembered the way Taichi had tasted back then. He couldn't help but wonder if he tasted the same even now.

His thoughts were cut short, his drink falling to the ground as he found his hands pinned above him, his eyes shut tightly as his mouth came under attack. Taichi's free hand slowly slipping up the younger male's tight looking shirt. A moan sounded from the younger before they broke apart.

Both breathing hard, Daisuke leaned against the tree his eyes glazed over as Taichi kissed along his neck, muttering words he couldn't really understand. Mouth open wide as the older goggle head bit down possessively, a gasp escaping the younger male as he found heat rising all about his body.

"Ta...Taichi…"

Soft carefully kisses replaced the rather strong bite, causing the younger to shiver.

"Does…does this mean…"

A hot kiss seemed to answer his question as Taichi's free hand stroked his cheek carefully.

"Yeah….I don't want any one touching you but me….I…I should have made you mine…along time ago…I'm sorry Dai…"

Daisuke blushed deeply as he hid his head, pulling he hands free he wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck smiling sheepishly.

"Well you don't have to worry, no one has touched me since you had. Wanna know why?"

Taichi nodded, confused as to why no one would even think of scooping up such a beautiful and quiet sexy young man.

Grinning ear to ear, the younger only whispered into his ear. His eyes widening as he heard the words he'd never expect to hear.

"I've always been yours."

-------------------------------------

FanKnight: yeah I know, kinda pervy, but hey boys are full of hormones!

Taichi: Yup!

Daisuke: oi vay! Please review!


End file.
